


Till the end

by MoiraShipper



Series: Me after you [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Afterlife, Choira, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: After the movie Logan and continuation of 'Photographs', showing Moira's life after she moved on.





	Till the end

**Author's Note:**

> Unashamedly a mix of 'Me before you' and Vampire Diaries 8x16, with Choira of course.

_When everything is crazy_

_You find a way to make it right_

_Yes, I love and I love and I love and I want you_

_It's gonna be till the end of time_

**Till the end-Jessie Ware**

_"Congratulations, professor."_

_"Thank you very much. It's-It's much harder than it looks, actually."  
"No, on your presentation."_

_"Oh, you were at my presentation? How nice of you, thank you very much."_

_"Moira Mactaggert."_

_"Charles Xavier."_

_"Do you have a minute?"_

_"For a pretty little bean with the MCR-one gene, I have five. I say MCR-one, you would say auburn hair. It's a mutation. It's a very groovy mutation..."_

_"I haven't been entirely honest with you, love, I'm sorry. You see, one of the many spectacular things my mutation allows me to do is that I can read your mind."_

_"Good evening."_

_"That's not very professional."_

_"Abracadabra!"_

_"Charles?_ _That is insane. How did you do that?_ _"_

_"_ _I altered what your beautiful mind thought you saw."_

_"Look, I know you can read my mind, what I want to do and what I should do. B_ _ut this is my job, Charles."_

_"Understandable, and I want you to know that I completely respect your decisi-"_

_"Read my mind now."_

_"I'd rather read your lips."_

_"I won't. Actually, I can... I... I can't feel my legs!"_

_"What?"_

_"I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!"_

_"We're still on the government's side, Moira. We're still g-men, just without the G."_

_"No, you're your own team now, it's better. You're... x-men."_

_"Hehe... Ye, I like the sound of that... Moira, for us anonymity will be the first line of defense."_

_"I know, they can threaten me all they want, Charles, I'll never tell them where you are. Ever."_

_"I know you won't, I know..."_

_Sometimes I get fragments. Like... trees, sun light... A kiss..."_

_"I wiped her mind off all memories of us. The beach, Cuba, that whole time... I have felt... It was the best thing for her, it didn't really matter what's best for me."_

_"Moira Mactaggert... Hello. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Professor-"_

_"Charles Xavier, I know exactly who you are."_

_"You do?"_

_"Of course I do, I've read all your papers. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."_

_"It's wonderful to see you again-To-to meet you again, for the first time. I... You got a son?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Does he have a husband or-Do you have a husband?"_

_"I had a husband, but... it's hard to do this job and make it home in time for dinner."_

_"Good. Good. We all make choices, right?"_

_"Yes, we do..."_

_"Charles? Charles, do you know where you are?"_

_"I'm on a beach... In Cuba... With you."_

_"What beach?"_

_"I'm sorry... I should never have taken those from you."_

_"Hello, Moira..."_

_"Hello, Charles..."_

_"You look beautiful in glasses._

_"They just show that I'm getting old."_

_"No, you're more beautiful than ever."_

_"Charles, I understand your decision, really. You didn't want to risk my safety or of your students's."_

_"But it doesn't mean it was the right decision."_

_"No... You should have given me the chance to choose."_

_"My fear was you to choose to stay and end up getting hurt by associating with mutants like us and because I love you."_

_"But the choice would have been mine to get hurt, in the end we both got hurt, alone by your decision and not ours. I would have chosen to stay with the person I loved, it was the right choice."_

_"Would you still make that choice?"_

_"Charles... Take me to paradise and back..."_

_"I'll do more than that, my love, you'll see stars in this bed."_

_"I love you..."_

_"I love you too..."_

_"Good morning Moira..."_

_"Good morning Charles... Um, you're wonderful."_

_"You're the wonderful one, my love, you did that trick with your tongue, remember?"_

_"You froze the whole office?"_

_"The moment seemed right my dear, otherwise I couldn't show how much I love you like this."_

_"It's all right, Charles... We both agreed in the end, remember?"_

_"Hold me Moira, please..."_

_"I'm holding you Charles... OK?"_

_"Ok."_

_"... My love, gave me 20 wonderful years by your side and Kevin's and I hope I made you happy, at least half of what you did to me..."_

_"Live to its full Moira, and then I can breathe in relief, because few have had the opportunity to live such an epic and beautiful story of a mutant and a human."_

_"I love you, ok?"_

"Ok, Charles."

Moira, at the age of 78, was still as beautiful as she had been 30 years ago. Het hair, despite having some grays, predominated the auburn color, falling loose at her shoulders and framing her face, which contained some wrinkles and her reading glasses she now wore most of the time.

In the last three years, after receiving the letter from Charles, she had lived fully. She had traveled, played baseball with her son Kevin, been in a jetsky, though her heart was more fragile now days and even flirted with the surf instructor.

But also with great effort she had found Laura, Logan's daughter and other teenage mutants, helping them and now they living in peace and safety on an island in Scotland where Moira and Kevin lived with the family after the death of Charles and Moira and Laura ended up getting along, spending a lot of time together when the older woman would visited the group and they became a family, the youngest explaining that she had found Charles's letter and placed it in the box that her father had buried under the tree.

Now she drove the car with her son Kevin, heading for Oklahoma, where Charles had been buried, near a farm. Over her lap, in a small envelope, was the picture of her that Charles had carried with him for 50 years and that he had wished it had stayed with him until the end and that was what she was going to do, give him this gift.

"I'm glad you came with me on this trip, my dear." Moira grinned, looking at her son Kevin and the man smiled, shaking his head and squeezing her hand over the gear.

"Of course I'd came, mom, he was like a father to me." And it was true, Kevin considered himself a good man under the influence of his mother and Charles. He had found a woman who had accepted him with his mutation, and today they had two sons, Moira's shawls.

Moira looked out the window, seeing the green landscape passing by and the morning sun shining and a small smile appeared on her lips. She was going to see Charles.

When they reached the place where Charles had been buried, Kevin decided to explore the surroundings of the abandoned farm and Moira knelt on the ground, where there was a stone with his name, made by Logan

"Hello, Charles..."

The woman smiled, touching the ground and being invaded by the memories of when she had been driving, feeling her heart warm with them, even though her eyes began to shine and she began to talk of the last three years of her adventures, jer 'granddaughter' Laura, her family and that she had followed his advice to live to its full. She could imagine Charles sitting next to her, holding her hand and smiling at what she was telling him.

"And this is the story of my life in its full, my love."

She then used a small shovel and dug a little and then deposited the envelope with the photo there, covering again and smiled, getting up.

"I love you, Charles Xavier."

_"I say MCR-one and you would say auburn hair. It's a mutation. A very groovy mutation, my dear..."_

When Moira opened her eyes, the golden light around her vanished and everything became focused. She was sitting in front a high stool in an empty bar and then she saw that she was wearing a black jacket with a white dress underneath and highmheels boots.

Her hair was completely auburn and her face was the same from 50 years ago. Looking ahead, a few feet away, she saw Charles turn around and smile at her, knowing that she had lived to its full her last three years of life.

His brown and wavy hair fell over his blue eyes and he was dressed in a white button-up shirt and black vest and walked without the wheelchair toward Moira and her heart started beating fast.

"Moira Mactaggert."

"Charles Xavier..."

And she threw herself into his arms and the man laughed, hugging her and lifting her off the floor and the two smiled excitedly, her eyes shining as Moira wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed her on the floor, putting a hand around her waist and the other, stroking her hair.

"I love you Charles..." She murmured with a huge grin, shaking her head lightly and stroking the back of his neck, making him shiver.

"I love you too, Moira." He said passionately, staring at her chocolate eyes.

There were so many feelings transmitted in their eyes and slowly, they were brought their lips closer, until they found in a slow kiss loaded with love.

Charles's fingers buried in Moira's hair, feeling its softness as he deepened the kiss, feeling a great happiness for finally being reunited with his great love.

A tear of happiness fell from the corner of Moira's eye, but she ignored it, slipping the hands from his neck to his chest, feeling its firmness, and his heart pounding and then she partes her lips for his tongue.

Charles, kissing her more intensely and leaving her breathless, let go of her hair, lowering his hands to her buttocks and lifting her up, leaving her taller and feeling her raise her hands to his shoulders to keep her balance.

When the two broke the kiss they smiled, Moira looking at him from above, seeing the blue eyes shining with love and she felt her heart melt, wanting to laugh and cry at the same time of emotion to be reunited with her only love.

"You're crying?" He asked curiously, tipping his head back a bit to have a better look at her and then, raising a hand to caress his red cheek and cheek.

"Of happiness."

And Moira captured his lips with passion, not giving them much time to breathe, clenching her nails on his shoulders, the way he liked it and Charles grunted feeling the adrenaline that was Moira.

Charles's hand supporting her caressed her buttocks covered by the skirt, making Moira moan on his lips and open them more to him until they broke the kiss, flushed and panting.

"So, is this our happy ending?" She whispered, catching her breath.

"No..." He said so intently, making her look at him curiously and he slid her gently to the floor. "It's the continuation of our epic story, my love."

He wrapped his hand around hers, lifting it to place a kiss there and Moira smiled beautifully as they walked out of the bar, and then they were in front of Xavier's mansion, where Raven, Alex, Hank, and Erik were, all smiling, in Erik's case, with that look of pretending boredom and other friends and dear family that had already gone and Charles turned to Moira, getting close to her lips:

"Ok?"

"Ok."


End file.
